The present invention relates to an input device for supplying detected signals from electrodes, transducers, etc. attached to a patient to a hard-wire patient monitoring system used in an ICU or a CCU, for example.
When a patient in care of a hard-wire patient monitoring system such as an ICU is to be moved for a certain distance, it is necessary to detach many electrodes and transducers from and reattach them to the system. There is known a patient monitoring system that can be powered by two power supplies, the patient monitoring system being energized by a battery while the patient wired to the system is being moved from place to place. However, this system is disadvantageous in that it takes up a large space when the patient is moved. When it is desired to replace the system, the electrodes and tranducers have to be detached and reattached. At this time, a blood pressure transducer and other transducers should be re-preset, and patient data items should also be set once more.